


Driftwood

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link's marriage is in ruins, so Rhett steps in to help him move on.





	Driftwood

Link poured himself a glass of whiskey and sank down on the couch in their office. He’d been sleeping at the office for a week, taking full advantage of the nap loft, the office shower, and the couch in the office itself. He was startled when the office door opened a crack.

“You okay, Link?” Rhett knocked at the door gently, not wanting to enter if Link wasn’t feeling up to talking. When Link didn’t respond, he pushed the door open more and stared down at his best friend. Link had his head hanging low, looking at his socks. His shoes were over by his desk.

“I heard you haven’t been home lately. And by heard, I mean, I know you and it’s obvious. You’ve turned down carpooling, Jessie’s worried. Why haven’t you told me, man?” Link still didn’t answer. Rhett poured his own drink and settled next to Link on the couch.

“Talk to me.” Rhett’s voice was soft, but Link just shrugged in response. “Link, please. Just talk to me.”

“It’s over, man. Christy told me to get out, and I did.” Link took another drink.

“Did she say why?”

“We’re just in different places, Rhett. We have different ideas about things and I’m just… Neither of us were happy, man. Neither of us. But we used to be and I don’t know what happened.” Link placed his glass on the coffee table in front of him, and Rhett knew something was really wrong with Link when he didn’t bother reaching for a coaster. Rhett grabbed one and placed Link’s glass on it, knowing Link would be annoyed at the inevitable ring it would leave when his head was in a better place. He rested a hand on Link’s back.

“Hey, remember that old Merle song. How’d it go? ‘Our lives came together, somehow we came to mingle for a while, like two colors of the rainbow, we blended well together for a while.’ It’s okay for you two to have some good years and then drift apart. It happens. It doesn’t mean it was never any good. It just means that you’re both drifting off on different streams.”

Link sighed, feeling the warmth of Rhett’s hand now rubbing his back softly.

“I made a commitment to her, man. I thought we were anchored. And now you’re sayin’ I should look at us like driftwood?” Link buried his face in his hands, his eyes welling with tears.

“I’m saying that you guys had some great years together. You made some beautiful kids and have so many good memories. Be proud of that, man. Be happy you had that.” Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, and Link gradually removed his hands from his face, returning the hug he was pulled into. He cried against Rhett’s neck. A few minutes passed, and they pulled apart. Link wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve.

“Thanks, man. Really, I appreciate it.” Link half-heartedly smiled at Rhett, then picked up his glass for another drink. “Christy’s great. I just… at the end of the day, we were so disconnected lately. I only have so much time left in my life, man. We’re turning 40, and I think we were both just thinking ‘Is this how we want to go out? Fighting until we die?’ I couldn’t do it, Rhett. She couldn’t--” Link choked on the end of his sentence, fighting back more tears.

“Link, you gave it your all. You tried really hard. Sometimes, things just don’t go the way we wanted. I know this is hard, but you’re gonna get through it. You’ve still got me, you’ve got the kids, and Jessie. It’s all going to be okay. Let me get you another drink.” He took the empty glass from Link’s hand, walking over to refill it. “For now, we need to find out what makes you happy, because these tears just don’t suit you, man.”

Link looked like he’d been slapped.

“That’s the problem. That’s what started all of this.”

“What is? You being all teary-eyed?” Rhett wrinkled his brow.

“No. Me wanting what made me happy.” Link adjusted his glasses.

“What makes you happy, Link?”

“You.”


End file.
